(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a harness apparatus for limiting movement of the human torso to prevent back injury.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Various types of back supports have been described that wrap tightly around the abdomen and lumbar regions of the body to provide support for lifting and other physical exertion. One such device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,040,524. However, these devices do not provide a limit on back bending movement of the upper torso, so that excessive, improper bending can still take place during heavy lifting. Other supporting braces have also been known and used to provide support for manual laborers such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 401,223 and 654,173. However, these devices have generally restricted free shoulder and arm movement by straps or bands that are placed tightly against the shoulderblades and have relied on leg belts to support the devices worn on the upper torso. The defect of limited and restrained shoulder movement is also seen in the appliance disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,104,150 which consists of a wooden board affixed to a chair; a pupil is restrained with his back to the board by leather straps and buckles.
In sum, the prior art has not provided a back bending motion limiting harness that is comfortable to wear, which leaves the shoulders and arms free to move, and which limits the angle of the back relative to the waist to prevent back injury by preventing the back from overextending beyond a predetermined limit.